


Dreams Come True in Blue Hawaii

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fanart, Mood Board, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Clint Barton goes on vacation in Hawaii and trips over the unexpected.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Clint Barton Birthday Bash





	Dreams Come True in Blue Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> Title & lyrics taken from Elvis Presley movie/song - “Blue Hawaii”
> 
> Clint Barton Birthday Bash - 3/1 - "Vacation"
> 
> Might actually write this out one day, might not, but what I see here is Clint getting ordered to go on vacation because the brass can see he’s reaching his breaking point. So off he goes, determined to avoid people and just spend time with nature. Then he spots Bucky & Darcy, a couple on their own vacation. One way or another, they end up meeting and spending time together … and things evolve from there. Will it be a vacation fling … or is there a chance for a real romance?

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZmWz97I)

Night and you and Blue Hawaii  
The night is heavenly and you are heaven to me  
Lovely you and Blue Hawaii  
With all this loveliness there should be love

Come with me while the moon is on the sea  
The night is young and so are we, so are we

Dreams come true in Blue Hawaii  
And mine could all come true this magic night of nights with you


End file.
